77th Hunger Games
by SabrinalovesPeeta
Summary: It's the 77th Hunger Games! Please submit a tribute, stylist or mentor!
1. Form

**77****th**** Hunger Games**

**The Hunger Games are back! Please submit a tribute! **

Name (first and last):

Gender:

District:

Age:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Anything else I should know (overall appearance):

Family:

- Mother:

- Father:

- Sibling(s):

Friends:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Goodbyes (After Reaping):

Tesserae:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Private Session Score:

Bloodbath character?:

Height:

Weight:

Weapon of Choice:

Preferred Death (Just In Case):

Alliances:

Romance:

Strategies:

Chosen/volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

If chosen, feelings:

Interview angle:

If there's anything else I should know please add on!

**If you want to be a mentor, or stylist, fill this out:**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Stylist or Mentor:

Other:

**Thanks! You can submit more than one tribute/mentor/stylist if you want! :)**


	2. Tributes

**All the tributes are filled! Yay! :)**

**District 1:**

**Boy: ****Clayton (Clay) Wyler (14)**

**Girl: Chyna "Chy" Christianson (17)**

**District 2:**

**Boy:** **Ron Samstein (17)**

**Girl: ****Laurel Montgomery (16)**

**District 3:**

**Boy: ****Tiernan (TEAR-nan) 'Ashitaka' Verista (16)**

**Girl: ****Meritxell Slavik (14)**

**District 4: **

**Boy: Dalton Pennington (16)**

**Girl: ****Monique Steel (15)**

**District 5: **

**Boy: Era Redica (15)**

**Girl: ****Silver Tait (16)**

**District 6:**

**Boy: Colton Malik (13)**

**Girl:** **Dani Pernan**** (14)**

**District 7:**

**Boy: Jorgan Keefer (13)**

**Girl: ****Sage Winterstorm (16)**

**District 8:**

**Boy: Andrew Hallsons (16)**

**Girl: ****Kyla Sprit (12)**

**District 9:**

**Boy: ****Brody Risa (15)**

**Girl: ****Violet Seaberry (17)**

**District 10:**

**Boy:** **Jayden Crush (14)**

**Girl:** **Jessamine Chauncey**** (16) **

**District 11:**

**Boy: ****Pierce Jacob (14)**

**Girl: ****Zoe Joe Call (13)**

**District 12:**

**Boy: ****Derby Hopkins (15)**

**Girl: ****Lucie McHale (14)**

**Also thanks to GabiGallagherGamesGirl who agreed to by my beta! :) **


	3. District 1 reaping

**Alright I'm finally starting district 1's reaping! Sorry it took so long! Also I need some bloodbath characters, so if you are willing for your tribute to be a bloodbath character please tell me. Thanks :)**

**POV: ****Clayton (Clay) Wyler**

"Clayton! Get up or you're going to be late for the reaping!" My eyes shoot open, today is my day. I am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games, and I am going to win. Just like my father and brother did at fourteen. My father, David Wyler, died one year ago, and his biggest dream was for me to volunteer for the games at fourteen, just like Kit my older brother did. Kit won five years ago, and I'm determined to do the same.

I jump out of bed and throw on a dressy shirt and pants, since it's my day I have to look nice right? I go downstairs and start heading out the door, but my mother stops me.

"Clayton please stay here and eat with us, after all it might be your last meal with your family."

I sigh, my mother and I are close, I can tell she doesn't want me to volunteer, she thinks she might lose me. She does believe I can win, I have been training for years, but she's still nervous. Even though I think she is over-reacting, that I think I will win and come back, I sit down anyways, to make her happy.

"Thank you," my mother says with a smile "now eat up so we can get you to the reaping."

I nod and start eating, I can wait to volunteer, to show Panem their future winner, I mean I have been training for years, and I know I can win.

"Excited for your big day?" A voice says behind me

I turn around, and grin "You know it Kit!"

Kit laughs and sits at the table, "Good," he grabs an apple on the table and takes a bite. "You ready to go Clayton?"

"Yeah let's go," I say as I start getting up "see you later mom."

My mother nods "I'll be there soon boys, and good luck Clayton."

"Thanks." I say as Kit and I walk out the door

When we arrive at the center of town, I go to sit with my age group, and the reapings begin.

The mayor of district 1 began his speech over the dark days. After he finishes the mentors and escorts come on to the stage.

"First let's start with the boys!" said a man that looks too excited to be here. He reaches into a glass bowl with thousands of paper slips in it. He draws a slip of paper, and clears his throat ready to read it. Right when he opens his mouth I shout "I volunteer!"

I go up to the stage and the man grins big when he sees me. "Wonderful! What's your name?"

"I'm Clayton Wyler." I say with a grin.

"Excellent!" The man says, really starting to bug me.

**POV: Chyna "Chy" Christianson.**

"Wow look at him, I think he might have a chance at winning!" My friend named Jesse said, we used to be really good friends, then suddenly we didn't talk as much, and she started drifting away from me. I don't care though, who needs her.

"Yeah maybe he could if I wasn't volunteering." I said.

"Now the girls!" My future escort said, he is really starting to get on my nerves. The way he is always happy all the time, and it's not even his day, its mine. He reaches his hand in the girl's bowl and draws out a slip of paper "Sarah winterfeed," a thirteen year old girl comes up to the stage, she looks ok, but I'm so much better, "now are there any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" I shout, making my way to the stage.

"Great," he says with a huge grin, "so much enthusiasm today! What's your name?"

"Chyna Christianson." I say, going to stand next to Clayton, and then I turn to face the cheering crowd who already loves me. I stand there while the mayor talks some more about stuff that I don't care enough to listen to, and then we are taken away to say our goodbyes.

**Now for the goodbyes! You also should know that after their reapings I call the tributes by their first names, if that bothers anyone please tell me!**

**POV: Clayton**

I am escorted to large room, where I sit on couch and wait, soon my mother and Kit come in. My mother runs towards me and throws her arms around me already in tears. I try to comfort her but it doesn't work. She keeps on crying. I know she is in pain but I can't help but smile, I am so excited!

"I'm really proud of you Clayton, and I know dad would be too." Kit says, he takes my mother and brings her gently off of me, she now sees that I am smiling.

"I am too very proud of you, and I know you can win, but be careful, and remember whatever happens in that arena, know that I will always love you." After my mother says this she breaks down again, throws herself back into me and hugs me tight, never wanting to let go.

"I love you guys, and thank you, I am going to miss you." I say, still smiling, and give them each one last hug before they are escorted out. Suddenly I am nervous, that I might never see them again, but I brush that thought off quickly, I know I must win.

**POV: Chyna**

I am sitting on a couch, and waiting for my goodbyes to begin, when my family comes in, my mother and my father. "We are very proud of you Chyna, we know you can win." My father says.

"Yes, but remember be careful in the arena, you don't know what could happen, use your training," my mother says as she takes my hands. "if I were you I wouldn't trust anyone, because they might turn against you."

"I know mom," I say. "I will win, don't worry."

My father grins "I know sweetheart I believe in you."

Then we all hug until they are escorted out. My next visitor is Jesse. "Hey." She says.

"Hi." I say simply

"Be careful out there, I think you can win though." Jesse says giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks," I say, "next time you see me I will be a victor."

She laughs "Good." Then she waves and leaves, we aren't the best of friends, so I thought it was strange for her to visit, but I don't care, it's over. Now I'm ready to show all of Panem who the real winner is, me.

**If I got your character totally wrong, I'm really sorry and please tell me so if you want I can change it! I hope you did enjoy it! :)**


	4. District 2 reaping

**These are the district 2 reapings! **

**POV: Laurel Montgomery**

I woke to the sound of people out in the streets greeting each other and wishing their friends good luck. I sighed and opened my eyes. It's the reaping day. All of district two loves the hunger games, everyone has trained for them. For them it's just a fun game. I on the other hand, have never trained a day in my life, my mother made sure of it. My mother hated the games, she didn't believe in the cruelty of them, and she never encouraged me or my brother, Nicholas, to enjoy them. She did win though, but not by joining the careers or by killing, she won by outsmarting everyone. But my mother is now dead, she died three years ago, because of laryngitis, and now I take care of my little brother Nick, because after my mother died, my father doesn't like to see us, even when he is rarely home, I guess we remind him too much of her. I get up from bed and put on a Knee length blue dress with black crinoline, and black bow around the waist; it's a beautiful dress, which looks very flattering on me. I slip on pair pretty black flats to go with it, then to complete my outfit I put on my mother's silver necklace, and start heading downstairs, Nick is already up, eating away at some fruit. "Hey Nick." I say grabbing a strawberry and plopping it in my mouth.

"Hey." He says, I can tell he is as happy as I am that today is the reaping day, this is the first year his name is put into the bowl to be reaped, he's nervous for himself, and for me since I have a better chance than him at being reaped.

"Don't worry about today, if one of us is reaped, I guarantee someone will volunteer," I say trying to cheer him up, which works because he knows it's true, "ready to go?"

"Yeah." he says starting to get up. We walk out the door and make our way to the center of town. I smile at Nick and give him a thumbs up before I go to sit with my age group. I see a lot of different hands motioning me to sit with them. Ugh. About everyone in district two thinks of themselves as my friend, but they are all wrong, I am not friends with any of them, I just pretend to be to fit in, I also am not spoiled and full of myself like they think I am, which another one of my acts is. My only real best friend is Michael, a boy from the poorer part of district two. He sees the Hunger Games differently like me, as a death sentence rather than a fun game; he is the only person outside of my family that I can really act myself around. But I have to sit with one of my pesky admirers, so I pick the hand closest to me and sit down, and the reapings begin. First, the mayor of district two begins with a speech over the dark days, then when he finishes, the escorts, and mentors come onto the stage.

"Let's first start with the girls!" A man says that is way too peppy. He reaches his hand into a glass bowl and grabs a slip of paper. "Laurel Montgomery!" My mouth drops open, it can't be me. I start walking up to the stage and stop where Nick is sitting, he is in tears, but I give him a nod to remind him that someone will volunteer for me. Once I'm on the stage the peppy man smiles at me "Now are there any volunteers?" Not one person speaks up. Why won't anyone volunteer for me? But then I remember bitterly, people love me. They think I'm strong, they think I'm trained to do this; they think I actually want this. How much more wrong could they be? All I wanted was for someone to take my place in this morbid game, but no one would ever volunteer if they thought what they are thinking right now.

**POV: Ron Samstein**

"Now the boys!" said a very peppy man, he walked over to the glass bowl containing the boy's names, he reached in and picks up one slip of paper.

"Ready to be district two's new victor?" says Nathan, one of my closet friends, he knows how badly I want this.

"More ready than I will ever be." I say shooting him one of my prize winning grins. This is it; this is my time, bring it on hunger games.

"Samuel Westfield!" The peppy man said, a fourteen year old walks up the stage.

"I think you meant me!" I shout. I look at Nathan; he rolls his eyes and laughs. I start walking up the stage.

"Me as in?" even in questions, he's still way too peppy.

"Me as in Ron Samstein." I say

"Great!" The man said being as peppy as ever. I go to stand next to Laurel, she looks very nervous, probably knows that I have a better chance at winning than she does. The mayor then starts to talk about stuff that I don't listen to because I have heard it a thousand times before. Finally when he finishes we are escorted away by the peacekeepers to say our goodbyes.

**POV: Laurel**

When my father and Nicholas come in, I can barely contain the tears that threaten to spill out of my eyes at a moment's notice. They don't need to know how hard this is going to be for me.

"I'm going to be okay Nick" I lie to him as he cries into my shoulder.

"No it won't be Laurel, this is the Hunger Games and I'm not stupid. I watch people die every year!" he exclaims. Nicholas is no fool, he knows I'm not trained especially for this… and he can tell how scared I am.

"I'm going to try." I say with determination that I never felt before, "I'll do everything I can to get home to you."

"I love you Laur." Says my traumatized little brother; this will be as hard for him watching as it will be for me, playing for my life. 

"I love you too Nick. I'll always be there for you no matter what." I say. "I love you too Dad, I'm begging you… please take care of Nick for me."

"I definitely will honey" my father says, "and I love you too."

As I hear the sound of heavy boots approaching, I quickly give Nick a hug and a kiss on the top of the head; and dad a huge hug, as the peace keepers barge in to take them away.

"Stay safe Rose!" I hear Nick call as he's pulled away from me. This might be the last time I'd ever see him.

The next person to show up is Michael. I'm glad he did. We discussed the game; he told me how he believes I can win. He's sure I can out smart, out run, out charm, outwit, and out pretty all the others. His last statement takes me aback… out pretty? I knew people thought I was pretty, but I never realized Michael thought I was too. When I look up and see the slight blush in his cheeks, I see something I've never saw in his eyes before… maybe because I wasn't looking… or maybe because this was the first time he had that look in his eyes… but when he pulled me in and kissed me; it confirmed my suspicions. Michael thought of me as more than just his best friend. Before I had a chance to say anything, he said "in case you don't make it back." Then the guards took him out.

More visitors showed up throughout the day, friends, admirers, people who must have known me, but I had no idea as to who they were… but none of them really stood out to me. I couldn't turn my mind away from Michael, from that kiss. But when my current boyfriend Ben showed up and demanded my attention by trying to kiss me I immediately pushed him away, telling him it was over and to leave… he looked confused as he left through the door of the justice building. He didn't matter anyway, just another random admirer.

So many tears were shed in this room in the justice building today… none of which that were my own. But, I couldn't bring myself to cry… I was numb with the pain of saying goodbyes, and the fear that there would never again be a "hello" to follow.

**POV: Ron**

My first visitors are my family; they come in with smiles on their face and sit down beside me.

"Good luck son," my father says "I know you will come home, you are ready to do this."

"Yeah, don't forget to kick some serious butt out there!" my brother says as he laughs.

I start to laugh too "I would never forget." I say and give him a smile

"But be careful, you don't know what can happen." My mother says

I nod and smile and I hear footsteps coming to take them away, they must too because they all come over to me and hug me wishing me good luck, until the footsteps have walked into the room taking them out. My best friends, Nathan, Fred, and Jimmy come in next. They tell me good luck hope that I kill some weak tributes, I tell them I will and then they are escorted out. I can't wait until tomorrow, like I said before, bring it on hunger games.

**Hope you enjoyed it! But again I'm really sorry if I got your tribute wrong and please tell me so if you want I can change it! :) **


	5. District 3 reaping

**District 3 reapings! **

**POV: Meritxell Slavik**

I woke up, and started dreading what was to come. My name was in that reaping ball more times than I felt comfortable with, and, well, I was scared. My brother, Sorin, was in the games when he was only twelve, and died on the first day. He was beheaded by a career, which is a horrible death; and I hope I'm lucky enough and don't get reaped this year because I know I would die. I'm not strong, I'm not fast, I can't handle any weapons, none, and I hate the outdoors, I never go outside, I just stay at home and write, which I love to do, so I couldn't possibly win if I was reaped. I sigh and get up from bed and put on a sky blue dress with white trimming and black leggings, I always like to wear dresses and leggings, I don't know why, it just suits me. I tied a thin silky ribbon around my neck, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I also never brush my hair; I don't see the need too, so I usually just put in a ponytail. I go to wake my mother up because if I didn't she would sleep the whole day, since my father is dead, she has to work all the time, so she's always tired, and even with her working all the time, it's still not enough because I have to sign up for tesserae for the both of us, which sadly gives me a better chance at being reaped. I sit on her bed and gently shake her awake until her eyes slowly start to open; when she sees me she starts to sit up "Morning." I say giving her my best smile I can give today. But I don't know why I try, she hates today as much as I do, because after all, just a few years ago this was the last day she saw Sorin in person. "We better get going," I say "We can't be late for the reaping." She nods and gets up from bed and quickly gets dressed. Then we walk to the center of town, and I go to stand with the other fourteen year olds. The mayor of district three walks onto the stage and begins with a speech over the dark days, when he finishes, the escorts, and mentors come onto the stage. The escort, a man named Gory Cad, who wears way too much makeup, comes up to the microphone "Let's start with the girls!" He shouts as he reaches is hand into the bowl containing the girl's names. He grabs a slip of paper and I hold in my breath. "Meritxell Slavik!" I close my eyes, no this can't be happening, the boy next to me grabs my shoulders "Breathe!" He shouts and I remember that I'm holding my breath, I opened my eyes and gasp for air, I hear shouts, my mother probably fainted. Everyone around me looked at me, I know I should go up on the stage, but I don't want to, I don't want to die, I will probably get beheaded by a career like my brother did, or worse. But I know I must, so I walk up the stage looking more confident then I feel. "Are there any volunteers?" There's no use in asking, I know no one would want to take my place right now, and of course I'm right, no one speaks up, and I left standing on this horrible stage.

**POV:**** Tiernan (TEAR-nan) 'Ashitaka' Verista**

"Now for the boy!" shouted Gory Cad, the escort of district three. He walked over to the glass bowl containing the boy's names and picked a slip of paper and brought it out. "Tiernan Verista!" No! That's my name, how is it my name, it can't be, I only have six slips in that bowl, it can't be. But I have to keep my cool, so I walked up the stage, trying to look as relaxed as I could right now. "Are there any volunteers?" and as I suspected, no one speaks up. It's now time for the mayor to talk some more and then we're off to say our goodbyes.

**POV: Meritxell **

I look around the room I have been assigned to say my goodbyes in, it looks exactly like the room I went in to say my goodbyes to Sorin. I thought I would never had to go through this again, it was painful enough having to say goodbye to him, but now I'm in his place, and it's even worse. My mother walks in, and you could tell she has already been crying. She runs towards me and throws her arms around my neck, bawling. "Mom, we don't have much time" I say pulling her off of me. She wipes her eyes and nods "I know, but why does this have to happen! I already lost Sorin and I don't want to lose you too! Let's face it Meritxell, we all know your doomed, I know you're going to die, just like Sorin! I just can't stand it! You're all I have left!"

I sighed "I know mom, I know I'm going to die," I couldn't help it, I started crying, "I'm scared because I know this is the last time I will see you!" My mother stroked my hair, "You're your father's daughter all right, here," she said as she reached into her pocket pulling out her wedding bracelet, "I want you to have this, as your token, to remember me by." She hands it to me and I don't hesitate to take it. "Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, " She says kissing my cheek, the guards take her arm and shove her out, and that's it, she's gone, and I won't ever see her again. My next visitor is Dati, my best friend; she walks in and sits on the couch next to me. "Be careful." She says hugging me "I'll make sure your mother doesn't kill herself."

"Thanks," I say, hopefully Dati watches her good, I'm sure my mother would try. She nods and leaves, I'm going to miss her. I have no more visitors, and I'm glad, I can't stand to see anyone else. I decide I hate this room, it's full of tears and sadness, I know it's silly, but I will never forgive it.

**POV:**** Tiernan**

My first visitors are my family, my mother, my father, and my little sister Lyvi. They all come in silently and sit down next to me. My mother starts to cry hysterically

"Don't worry son, she's just nervous," My father says "Winning is in your blood, your grandmother won years ago, and we know you can too. We will be waiting for you." He smiles messing up my hair.  
>Lyvi hugs me, "Make sure you win." She says. My mother nods and then their time is up, and they leave.<br>Next is Spark, my best friend, secretly I like her, and I think she likes me back. She comes to sit down beside me and holds out her necklace made out of wire, she always wears it, "Please use my necklace as your token, it's a good luck charm, and hopefully its lucky enough so you can come back." she leans in and kisses me on my cheek and smiles, now I really think she likes me. I smile back, and she leaves, I have to win and come back, I just have to, this cannot be the last time I see her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again if I messed your tribute up and you would like me to change it just tell me! :) **


	6. Update on stylists and mentors

This is an update of all the stylists and mentors! I can always make up the stylists/mentors but if you want certain ones for your tribute(s) please do! Or since the tributes are full you can make a stylist or mentor instead!

Stylists:

District 1:

1. Star Hallion

2. Lucie Pink

District 2:

1. Xavier Alphia

Phillips

District 3:

1. Axellia

2. Restorian

District 4:

1. Vasilisa Brookshier

2. Miandra Cinn

District 5:

1. Blair Bling

2. Garrette Liness

District 6:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

District 7:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

District 8:

1. Sapphire SEawell

2. Silver Marx

District 9:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

District 10:

1. Rhianna Cryark

2. Ulric Newmen

District 11:

1. OPEN

2. OPEN

District 12:

1. Quill Roark

2. OPEN

Mentors:

District 1: Henrietta Lockhart

District 2: Lily Mickibon

District 3: Quinnlia 'Quinn' Phleian

District 4: Ripp Saunders

District 5: Sydney pool

District 6: Jewel Armstien

District 7: Orion Frost

District 8: OPEN

District 9: Denver Colander

District 10: Meg Annie Beckingham

District 11: Chasity Bluefield

District 12: Ezra Reynold


End file.
